<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>4 Times in the Standall Brothers' Lives. by LIKEABOSS1234</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528934">4 Times in the Standall Brothers' Lives.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIKEABOSS1234/pseuds/LIKEABOSS1234'>LIKEABOSS1234</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fanfics until June 5(13RW) [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>13 Reasons Why (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Sibling Bonding, Siblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:33:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIKEABOSS1234/pseuds/LIKEABOSS1234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Standall &amp; Alex Standall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fanfics until June 5(13RW) [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>4 Times in the Standall Brothers' Lives.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ol>

</ol><p>
  <span>   Peter was 5 whenever Alex was first born. The whole time his mom was pregnant, he was completely jealous. This little thing was going to take all the attention off of him and have it for himself. He was so used to being an only child and this would throw everything he knew out the window. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   Currently, he was sitting at the hospital, waiting for his dad to come get him to meet his little brother. He was so upset they wouldn’t listen to him so he was not happy about meeting his brother. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   “Pete, it’s time to see your brother,” Peter stands up, pouting ad goes to grab his dad’s hand.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   His dad leads him back to see his mom </span>
  <span>lying</span>
  <span> in bed holding a tiny baby. It made sense for him to be so small since Alex was born 4 months early. It was surprising there were not more issues with Alex’s birth and his health. Carolyn motions for Peter to come over. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   “Be careful, he’s sleeping,” She says, quietly. Peter climbs into the bed with his mom and the minute he sees Alex, his mood changed. He suddenly felt protective instincts over his baby brother. He was so small and peaceful, and Peter didn’t want to let him get hurt.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   “Do you want to hold him?” Peter nods and Carolyn carefully passes Alex to his brother, making sure he’s holding him correctly. Bill had come to sit by Carolyn’s side. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   “I’m </span>
  <span>gonna</span>
  <span> protect you,” Peter tells the small baby, who had woken up and was looking at him with wide eyes. Alex reaches out and wraps his finger around Peter’s. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   “I promise.”</span>
  
</p><ol>

</ol><p>
  <span>   9-year-old Peter lies on the top bunk as his dad reads Alex a bedtime story. He couldn’t believe Alex still liked those. The other boy couldn’t sleep without one. He also slept with stuffed animals and a night light, like how childish can you be? Well, Peter had a plan. After he was sure Alex was asleep, he was going to turn off that stupid light. He was going to make his baby brother stronger.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   He hears Alex’s quiet snores and gets down from the top bunk. He walks over to the wall and turns off the </span>
  <span>Winnie</span>
  <span> The Pooh nightlight. He walks back to his bed but before he can climb the ladder, he hears sniffling on the bottom bunk.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   “Al?” He asks quietly. He sits at the edge of the younger boy’s bed, “Wake up.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   “Bad dream,” </span>
  <span>Alex</span>
  <span> says. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   Peter immediately feels bad.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   “Hey, it’s okay. I’ve got you,” Peter says, laying down beside his younger brother. Alex immediately clings to Peter and they fall asleep shortly after.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><ol>

</ol><p>
  <span>   10-year-old Peter walks through their house when he hears crying from his and Alex’s shared room. It was soft crying, unlike when he got in trouble or was hurt.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   Peter knocks on Alex’s door and hears a quiet “Come in.” He walks in to see Alex curled up on the bottom bunk of the bunk bed, his baby blanket clutched in one hand and his Piglet plush in his other hand.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   “Hey, bubba,” Alex says, trying to dry his tears. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   “What happened?” Peter asks.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   “Nothing. I’m fine,” Alex says, still sniffling.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   Peter knew that he wasn’t and then it hit him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   “Didn’t dad take you hunting today?” This question causes a whole new flood of tears.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   “Yeah, and he made me shoot a bunny,” Alex sniffles through his falling </span>
  <span>tears.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   Yep, that was exactly what Peter expected to hear. Their dad didn’t exactly realize Alex was nothing like Peter and wouldn’t enjoy going hunting. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   “It’s okay,” Peter says, hugging his little brother.</span>
  
</p><ol>

</ol><p>
  <span>   13-year-old Peter walks with his 7-year-old brother to the park by their house. Peter was going to meet his friends and his mom said he had to bring Alex with him. He wasn’t very happy about the fact he had to brig Alex. This was his time with his friends and </span>
  <span>Alex</span>
  <span> would just get in the way. He sees his friends and walks over to them with Alex in toe.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   “Aww...who’s this?” Olivia, one of friends, asks. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   “This is Alex, my younger brother,” Peter says. Alex shyly waves.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   “Aww, he’s so cute,” Abbi says, smiling at Alex. Alex blushes at the attention before going to sit on a bench to read his book about dinosaurs. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   “But a guy who’s good with kids is even cuter,” Abbi says, subtly flirting. Peter smiles at her. </span>
  <span>Maybe bringing Alex here</span>
  <span> wasn’t a bad idea.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>